Innocence in a Snake Pit
by Nevermoria
Summary: Kyko the elf loved her Master, her Mistress, and her little Mistress. She loved them so much that when her Master died and her Mistress was taken she raised her Little Mistress like a daughter, that was until she came of age and had to go to Hogwarts. Hermione must now find her way through school alone, but is she really alone with her father's locket and her group of baby snakes?


Hello Readers, Quick Disclaimer, I own nothing but the plot line and the fact that every character will be slightly OC and as non-cannon as they can get. I have this rated M because of Non-con, Torture, graphic sexual scenes and a birthing scene. Most of that will be later in the plotline so for those who wish to skip those bits I will put a warning just before them and after them so you know when you can start rereading with a basic summary of why that scene impacts the story. Enjoy!

* * *

The last rays of sunlight warmed a small cottage hidden deep in the woods of Northern France, not many new of the cottage and even fewer knew anything living was in the home. An elf by the name of Kyko lived there along with the small human she cared for. Altho, her surrogate daughter was far from little, she stood a good head taller than the elf and had come of age to attend school. Kyko contemplated sending her daughter to the French school or even the Russian, but she knew if they ever wanted to bring back her master then they needed to be in England. If she was being honest with herself she missed her home, even though the Manor had been burned down years ago the land was still rightfully her daughters or her Masters and Mistresses if she ever found them. For now, she was happy braiding her daughter's hair, enchanting glamour charms to keep her hidden.

Kyko had it all planned, she would send her daughter to Hogwarts where the house of Slytherin would care for her. While her daughter learned how to harness the vast power of magic Kyko would be searching their homeland. She just had to cope with leaving the girl alone, this would be the first time she had let the child out of her sight. Sighing Kyko placed the last charm making the black hair and blue eyes of her little mistress into muddy browns, "Mistress, Kyko loves you very much" The child smiled as she looked at her hair before twirling and hugging her caretaker. "I love you to Kyko, I can't wait for school tomorrow!" She hopped onto her bed and patted the spot next to her, as every night the elf climbed in next to her daughter and summoned a book. 'The history of Mudbloods and Witch burnings' Within the first two pages the child was softly snoring, leaving Kyko to ponder her thoughts.

* * *

Sunlight broke over the tree causing the elf to stir as she felt the air begin to warm, she smiled at the sleeping form tucked into the pillows. Even with their supplies limited she always made sure her flower had whatever she wanted, and she often wanted more fluffy things to curl up with. Kyko slipped out of their bed, letting the child sleep while she made their last meal together. Within an hour the smell of crepes and cherry muffins filled the cottage. This alone caused the child to stir, after a few moments of seeing the spread she was sitting at the table in her new uniform. The excitement was seeping from her as she filled her plate, which made the next words even harder for Kyko to speak. "Little Mistress, Kyko is not going to Hogwarts...Kyko is going to search for Master" A look of confusion crossed her flowers face as she stared at her plate, "I'll be alone..?" The fear seeped from her voice stirring a need in Kyko to punish herself. "Yes Mistress, but you will be taken care of by your house. They will care for you till Kyko brings Master and Mistress back" Her daughter nodded and finished her food without another word, with twenty minutes to spare the pair stood outside the large building of the train station.

Kyko kissed her flowers hand goodbye before pushing her through the magical wall between platform 9 and 10. With a pop she was gone, leaving her Mistress to fend for herself for the first time in her life. Hermione was indeed fending for herself as several parents hauled unruly children towards the train. No one noticed the sole child who was shoved and jolted until she landed on her back with a thud. She laid there for several moments before a pair of Grey eyes filled her line of sight. "Why on earth are you on the ground? Its filthy" The coldness of his voice caught her off guard as she sat up, "It isn't like I sat down, I was forcibly put here by the idiots and their children" He smiled at the bite of her words, holding out his hand he helped her to her feet. "My name is Draco, Draco Malfoy, I can help you get to the train. I've come here a couple times over the years with family friends, it's all about not letting adults make you into a target" A smile formed on her lips as he kept a firm hold on her hand, with the other he whistled and two taller heavy boys rushed towards them. "The taller one is Vincent Crabbe, the larger one is Gregory Goyle, boys this is, is, I'm sorry I don't believe I caught your name"

Hermione felt silly as her face began to heat up, "Hermione Black, nice to meet you all" Vince and Greg both smiled brightly before forming a human train and forcing their way through the vast amount of people. Hermione was dragged behind as Draco artfully followed the two bigger boys. Within moments they were standing in front of the red train, "We already have a cabin if you want to sit with us" The open invitation sat in the air for several moments as Hermione started at their connected hands, "I'd love to" She soon found herself in an obviously enlarged room that held several children. Nerves overwhelmed her and the urge to bolt was controlling her movements. "So many.." She tugged on Draco's hand to get him to release her but he just frowned and stepped out into the hall with her.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Draco's tone was much softer which did nothing for the fear that filled her. "Too much, too many, I need to go, I don't belong here" This caused a crease to find Draco's brows as he flicked his wand and sent her bags into the room. "Breath, your a witch aren't you? We are on our way to school for Witches and Wizards, you are exactly where you belong. Trust me, I helped you before, didn't I? I have no reason to want to cause you harm" Hermione had to admit he had a point, begrudgingly she followed him back in. "Everyone this is Hermione Black, Hermione meet everyone" With a thud, he sat on the last open seat and pulled her into his lap with a shriek from Hermione who after a moment of adjusting decided against fighting as the other option was the floor. "The tall blond boy is Theodore Nott, we call him Theo. To his left the tall blonde girl is Daphne Greengrass, we call her Daph. Next, to her the shorter raven hair girl is Pansy Parkinson or Pans" Hermione nodded to each as they smiled her way, "Next to us is Blaize Zamboni, we don't really shorten his name any mostly because Blaize is rather neat to start with. And you already met Greg and Vince" The two boys gave her toothy grins which caused her to giggle as everyone settled in for the train ride.

For several hours she was content to listen to the other children talk but soon she became bored and summoned her favorite book. Silence fell over the cabin, looking up she saw a snake-like smiles staring back at her. Draco's voice filled her ear causing chills to run up her spine, "Interesting title, 1000 and 1 uses for Mud Blood's, you said your last name was Black correct?" Swallowing hard she ran her fingers over the silver letters on the spine, "Yes my mum was a Black, Bellatrix Black" The smooth voice of Blaize caught her attention as he sounded as if English was not his first language, she guessed from his skin tone he was Italian but felt rude assuming. "You mother? What of your father?" Hermione forced a breath as her eyes began to sting, "I don't know..I'm an orphan.." Silence filled the room once more at her words, the grip of Draco's hand on her waist tightened before he spoke. "I'm sorry Hermione, it'll be okay, you'll end up in Slytherin with us and we'll be your family" She sniffled at his gesture before Theo stood and handed her a key, "My mum was friends with yours, Bellatrix was a brave woman who fought for our cause till her last free breath. My mum passed last year but gave me this encase I ever found her Goddaughter. You are with family Hermione" Tears ran down his cheeks as he waited for her to take it, stunned and overwhelmed Hermione let Draco take the key as she leaned into his chest and felt fat tears weep onto his robes. For the remaining hours of the trip, she hid her head in his chest as her newly formed family spoke of their parents and what they were told her mother was like.

From what she gathered her mother and several of their parents followed a man called Voldemort who was a Half-Blood Wizard who hated Muggles. None had a clue who her father could be but they knew her mother was in Azkaban for the alleged torturing of a couple by the name Longbottom, they had worked for the Order of the Phoenix who wanted to immerse Muggles into the Magical world. The idea made her snarl as she remembers her few visit the muggle village by her home. It stirred an anger deep within her when she heard her mother was being imprisoned without a trail and no proof. She sat up and dried her eyes, "How is that legal? They have no real proof she did it" A low chuckle tickled her as Draco smiled at her, "Bella is my aunt, Mum was there, she did it. And she was proud, Auntie Bella was fierce, and I feel you will be just as fierce"

All to soon the train stopped and they made their way off, but not before a very rude red-headed boy slammed her into the wall. She heard the crack of her arm as she hit the floor, within seconds he was being held high by his throat by Draco. "What is wrong you with you Weasly?! I get your parents are shit poor but hurting woman should be beneath even Mudblood supporters" The cruel boy gasped for air smiling as a wand was pressed to Draco's cheek. A dark-haired boy who seemed slightly full of himself was dangerously close to her new friend, ignoring her pain Hermione used her free hand to point her own wand at the chest of their attacker. Hermione heard a snicker behind her, adverting her eyes she saw a much larger boy in green robes looking at them. "Because you are not in houses yet I will not punish any of you if you admit fully what is going on and then remove yourselves from the train"

Reluctantly Hermione lowered her wand slowly before stepping forward, "My name is Hermione Black, myself and my friends were making our way off the train when the Redhead rushed me and slammed me against the wall" She removed her robes slightly to show bend in the middle of her upper arm, "I think its broken" Hermione let out a laugh as she slumped against the wall once more, Draco dropped the boy as he rushed to help her up. He glared hard at her as if non verbally telling her to cram it as he held up her weight. "I was just trying to defend my friend, it's wrong to harm anyone let alone a first-year girl. Can we please get her inside I'm worried it was a pretty loud sound when it broke" The color from the older boys face drained as he nodded, he led them out of the train and towards several boats. Later Hermione would be glad she was overwhelmed with pain otherwise the thought of the black water below them would have made her hurl. She was happy to see that while her arm was treated and mended the two boys who attacked her were being held by the ear by the older gent who helped them.

Theo followed her line of sight and laughed, "That's Marcus Flint, a family friend, he is the fifth year prefect for Slytherin" This caused her smiled through the pain of the bone fusing together, within moments it was healed and the plump lady who had mended her had left in a rush. Hermione bearly found it in herself to care as the doors opened and they were ushered into the Great hall. After a short speech from a man older than dirt, she believed he was called Dumbledore, the children began to be sorted, all too soon it came to her turn. Shyly she sat on the stool in the middle of the room with the magical hat firmly on her head. 'Black? Ha! Oh, I have waited for this day, such a brilliant mind, such loyalty, such kindness, such coldness...I see blood in your future..' "Slytherin!" A smile filled her face as she thanked the hat and rushed to the table of green. She was soon joined by all of her new friends who sat around her happily filling their faces. When the meal came to an end Marcus and a tall blonde girl called Lindsey Yaxley led them down several stairs till the ended on a floor that had no natural light. After a long walk down several hallways, they all stopped in front of a statue of armor, "This is the entrance into the Slytherin Common room, the password is Magic is might. If anyone has an issue with that we will happily transfer you to Hufflepuff. We'll sort out sleeping arrangements once your inside"

One by one the children made their way into a secret door that had opened at the password. Panic settled over Hermione as the feel of magic being stripped fell over her, the skin which had made tan was pale once more and she guessed if she looked in a mirror her hair was once more black and her eyes once more blue. Standing with the others who all were looking at her rather odd she tried to find an escape route, Kyko was wrong this wouldn't work. The cool voice of Marcus Flint filled the air before she found her way, "Miss Black, now you do indeed look like your mother...may I ask why the Glamours" Her throat went dry as she ran through the possible lies, when none came she was honest. "My mother went to jail when I was a child, I am an orphan and have no one idea who my father is. My elf who raised me thought I would be safer here if I was hidden, my mother's family is large and some are muggle lovers so it was the safest bet. The glamours are to hide which side of the Black family I come from..Not many people will treat me fairly if they know my mother is Bellatrix.." She felt an arm wrap around her waist as the words sat in the air, unsurprised she saw the white blonde hair of Draco tucked into her neck as he shot daggers at everyone who dared look at her.

The much warmer and friendly voice of Lindsey filled the air as she kneeled to their level, "While our House does not permit glamours inside we will happily keep your secret as I agree, you are safer hidden. Draconis, Theodore, write your parents, she needs a permanent home and you two are the closest to relatives I know of" Lindsey stood and smiled at the children before sorting them into groups of ten, those groups were then sent to different rooms to settle. Hermione was happy when she found her trunk next to Pansy and Daphnes. Each girl changed for bed before all sitting on Hermione's which held several extra pillows.

"I adore it but what's with the fluff?" Pansy question was innocent but it caused a sting of pain in Hermione, her voice squeaked as she squished her latest handwoven pillow. "I grew up alone and Kyko, my elf, would make me these so I was always surrounded by soft fluff when I read. She was trying to make up for having to hide me, it worked, I was never lonely with my books and I was always happy with my pillows because I knew how much it took to make them" Daphne and Pansy both sniffled as they pulled Hermione under the covers, no one said sleepover were off limits. Before anyone could tell them otherwise the three Slytherins were fast asleep, cuddled up together with their pillows.

In the boy's dorm, it was a similar picture, all four boys sat on Draco's bed as he and Theo wrote to their parents. Theo's quill stilled as he finished, "Draco, why are you being so possessive of her?" The blonde who was only midway through his much longer letter smiled before stilling his quill, "Father always told me stories of my cousin from Aunt Bella, he knows who her father is but refuses to tell. Whoever he is, he is mad powerful, Hermione is going to be just as powerful. Plus...Mother has always told me that I am engaged to Bella's daughter already and to avoid any girls romanticly. They just had to find her, they've been looking since the Black Manor was burnt down when Voldemort died. Her elf did a hell of a job keeping her safe" Draco knew his face was flushed as he tried to find where he left off in his letter. Before he could finish it he felt the blue eyes of his friend staring at him. "Draco...could it be? Would Bella do something like that?" The others looked confused but it slowly hit Draco, "It could be...She was his favorite, she beat every other follower to prove her worth when she took the mark...I could see her finding his power reason enough to bear his child...It would also explain why Mum is so insistent to keep me promised to a lost child"

The lights flickered signaling bedtime, each both found their way to their bed as Draco placed his unfinished letter on his bedside. He would lay there for several hours thinking over what to do next. When the sun began to rise he sat in bed and ripped his letter, starting over he simply wrote 'I found her'

When the children made their way to breakfast Draco was happy to see his royal albatross waiting at his seat with a letter and a large package. He settled in before taking the items from his pet. As the bird flew away he was shocked to find both were for Hermione, he pushed them towards her as he filled her plate with food. To this she looked at him oddly, he sighed as he began on his own. "Old tradition, the closest male always makes a woman her plate, we only didn't last night because of how hungry we all were. If we don't Marcus will skin us" Looking down the table found said Slytherin with his counterpart, both tipping their glasses at the children who smiled at the recognition. Hermione opened the letter first which caused her face to redden and her heart to race.

 _Dearest Hermione,_

 _It is such a relief to know you are safe, we have all missed you so much. A room at our Manor has been made up for you, I will not take no for an answer. We will see you on the first day of break, if you need anything, let Draco know you have full access to the Malfoy Vaults_

 _Love, Aunt Cissa, and Uncle Lucius_

Once she swallowed this new knowledge she began on the package, sitting in front of her was a large kitten. It mewed at her rubbing its cheeks on the bars of its cage, carefully she undid the hinge and it hopped into her lap. Draco couldn't help but laugh, "It's a leopard, they got you a bloody black leopard" Hermione scratched behind its ears as she nibbled on a muffin, "Are these allowed?" Daphne who was eyeing the cat softly spoke as if afraid her voice would cause it to attack. "Technically it not, not allowed" The leopard perked up as Theo waved a piece of ham towards it, "Whatcha gonna name the beast? And plus Daph, even if it wasn't Lord Malfoy would find a loophole" Hermione laughed as her new pet lept towards her friend and pounced the meat out of his hand, happily tearing into it once back in her lap. "Cleopatra"

If anyone had an issue with Cleo they didn't voice it, altho her house head Professor Snape did ask her to please charm its hair not to shed in his class. Which she happily did as the older Wizard softly petted the leopard, "Today we are brewing the Forgetfulness potion, can anyone tell me who invented this brew?" Snape's drawl caught the class off guard as he walked to his desk. Before he turned Hermione's hand shot into the air only to be shoved back down by Draco. When he did turn and saw no hands he smiled and called on her, "Miss Black, do you know who invented Forgetfulness?" Glaring at Draco she cleared her throat, "Potion Master Semperous Yaxley in 1503" Snape nodded happily as he turned to another student asking what year the potion was published, to her glee the Gryffindor stumbled and said 1900 completely forgetting that Hermione had already told them the answer.

Unfortunately, not all of their classes had gone like that, most teachers refused to look her way let alone listen when she offered her answer when they got annoyed at the lack of answers. Her patience with her teachers was wearing thin as they came upon Flying class, in which the teacher gave them little instructions before focusing on the Gryffindors. Feeling extremely under instructed Hermione did her best to make her broom rise but could only go a couple feet into the air before it became unstable and she landed on her shoulder with a pop. Just what she needed another broken bone. Professor Hotch barely noticed as the group of Slytherin Children left class and followed a growling Draco who was carrying a very emotional Hermione. "Idiotic woman, do we really get treated so poorly just for being in Slytherin?" Her question was answered as the Transfiguration and head of Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall beelined for them. "Detention! Fifty points from Slytherin Each! How dare you lot be out of class your first day!"

Her patience had worn to thin as Hermione forced her way out of Draco's arms, "Listen here I had my arm broken and my shoulder popped out of its socket just since I board that godforsaken train. I need to get to the Healers Ward now!" She let her arm hang showing the obvious dislocation, the look of disgust on the professor's face was evident as she stepped aside. She tried to yell while they stormed away that the injury only excused Miss Black and the rest would be seeing her that night after dinner! If only she knew that by dinner she would be in deep water of her own. Outside the castle vincent had also run out of patience, grabbing some trinket from a Gryffindor and racing into the sky as Madam Hotch finally noticed the missing children and ran after them. Soon the dark hair of Harry Potter could be chasing him through the sky, Vincent knew this could turn bloody so he dipped back towards the ground smashing the trinket before righting his clothes and smiling as if he had done nothing.

Professor Snape who had been sent by Hotch to watch the children happily ignored his student but smiled when he saw Harry crash land with a crack. "Mr. Potter, you seem to need to Healer attention, Crabbe, Goyle, please escort to " Both boys were filled with glee as they 'helped' Harry off his feet and dragged him back to the Healer Ward much to the anger of Ronald. On the other side of the castle sat a very annoyed Hermione, while her shoulder had been reset fine the break from the prior day had broken free and was refusing to go back together with magic. Pomfrey had tried to just send her off with her arm in a sling before the doors were slammed open, a murderous Narcissa Malfoy marched into the ward with two elves and her grinning husband close behind her.

"Poppy you half-witted Half-Blood! Why is my niece in here for a second time? I thought Hogwarts offered better safety than this!" Narcissa knew better than to pull her wand out here no matter how badly she wanted to kill this poor excuse for a witch. The plump woman sat there stuttering before noticing Vincent and Gregory flop an unconscious Harry onto a white bed before bowing to the Malfoys and making their way back to class. Narcissa couldn't help but scoff, "You must be lying, another injury? I don't know who to fire first, you or the wretched flying professor!" To this the healer finally found her words, a bit half-hearted words, " You- you have no power over me, Mrs. Malfoy, it is not your child hurt, I see- I see no reason for you to be here" To that Lucius let a laugh silencing the room, "Go tend to Mr. Potter while we tend to our Niece"

Pomfrey's color drained as she realized the boy on the other bed was Harry, rushing off she left a panting Narcissa glaring dangers into her back. Hermione couldn't help but smile, "Aunt Cissa?" Narcissa turned on her heels before letting out a sigh of relief, "Oh Hermione! My sweet little flower what did they do to you?" Narcissa made her way towards Hermione, slightly shooing the other children away to see the damage. As Hermione removed her hand showing the bend where the bone was threatening to break the skin Narcissa shrieked and began waving her wand over the affected area. One elf held her arm in the place while the other patted her back soothingly as the pain of refusion made the edges of her eyes darken. Unable to bear the pain she let herself fall out of consciousness but not before hearing shouting and the sound of breaking glass.

As everyone was focused on waking Hermione no one saw a bloody Harry Potter storm towards Draco with a large vase in his hands. With one swell swoop Draco ended up on the ground, blood gushed from his scalp as Theo held Potter against the wall. "You idiot! Why on earth would you do that?!" The ravenet boy just laughed and squirmed, "Death Eaters! The lot of you! Death Eaters and Death Eater whores! You don't belong here, you should all be locked away with other monsters!" Silence fell over the room till Dumbledore cleared his throat, "That's quite enough Harry, release "

Theo glanced towards Lucius who nodded slowly before releasing the squirming Gryffindor, the boy quickly made his way by Dumbledore. The headmaster smiled to him before patting him towards the door, "Meet Hotch outside, you must get your schedule for quidditch" Harry quickly left the room as Narcissa started to round on the professor, but before she could get any anger out she heard a voice that sounded so much like her sister. "Age restrictions are for safety reasons, letting a first year on the team is forbidden for a reason. That boy has no business on a broom till at least third year" The older wizard look down at her with a sneer before turning and leaving the Healing ward, nothing was said of what Harry had done, nothing was said of the fact that Hermione had to be healed by her aunt vs the school healer.

Lucius sighed as he placed on hand on his wife's shoulder, "I will deal with the old fool later, heal Draco darling" Narcissa flared her nostrils as she muttered a spell healing the skin and cleaning the blood away from Draco's paler than normal skin. Once content he was alright she left Theo and Blaize to put him in the bed that Hermione was sitting on. She rolled her shoulder and stretched her arm glad the ache from the last healing was gone. "Thank you, the filth did such a bad job yesterday I was worried my arm would always hurt" Narcissa pulled out a slip of parchment from her robes handing it over to Hermione before pulling her into a tight hug. "No flying for at least a month, there's a note from our healer. My little flower, we'll get you all proper flying lessons this summer"

Hermione let out a shaky laugh before snorting and speaking her mind, "Can't we just get proper everything? Other than potions ever class here is bollocks" To this Lucius in turn snorted before patting her head, "Soon, darling, it's so good to you again Mia, you'll be home soon and we'll have a long talk over whatever sweets you desire and everything will be made better" Hermione didn't get what he meant but she left it be as Narcissa and Lucius kissed her goodbye, reluctantly the children went back to class after Draco had woken. She found it funny the new found hatred he held for the Potter boy as if the attack had broken the last of his patience. She wondered why but was to focused on taking notes so they could all finish these mindless assignments.

Days came and went as the children made their way through classes, glares, and the occasional hex. Hermione was happy with the boredom, they spent their days trying to find ways to entertain themselves, and their nights editing the same essay to it was blatant they were copying off each other. "Why should we all do alright on the same subject if all of us understand it and can demonstrate that understanding. A better idea would be for one person for each subject and those who are best at the subject can help those who struggle. We'll learn more that way, you love learning don't you Hermione?" She was shocked by Vincent's logic and began dividing the classes up happily when she found it left more time for Draco. The blond boy had stolen her attention and she willingly admitted she was smitten. He was a sarcastic ass who liked to torment others but she found it endearing the way he'd make her laugh and defended her without hesitation. His mind was sharp and kept up with all her long-winded rants about magical theory she read about but then couldn't learn practically for years. After one too many of those rants Marcus had started an advanced after class club, he refused to admit he had gotten the idea from the ramblings of a first year who understood things he struggled with but she enjoyed the club nonetheless. By Samhain, the children were working on dark arts as they had mastered up to their fourth year outlined courses and grew bored.

Dark arts kept their attention much better, Hermione had mastered the imperius curse the quickest and found it funny to make Theo recite Shakespeare in his underwear. Daphne always thanked her afterward, she had the sneaking suspicion she and Draco would not be the only couple engaged before they left school. On Samhain itself the children paired off, attempting to learn occlumency and legilimency. Hermione was shocked at what she found inside her Dragons head, large marble halls with bloodstained floors filled his mind when he wasn't paying attention. Before she could dig into what on earth he was remembering they heard a crash from the hall. Rushing through the small entrance they found a half dead Weasley, a barely conscious Potter, and a troll so large its head hit the vaulted ceiling. Hermione let out an annoyed growl as she saw the burn marks on the stone walls. These idiots had tried to take on a troll, probably being the ones to let the thing in. "Daphne, your the fastest go get Snape!" Without question, the blonde girl ran towards the great hall as fast as her robes would allow.

This left the others between a large monster and two students in need of help, as much as Hermione hated to admit it if she let them die it would look bad on her house. Her family. Keeping the spells under third year and light they kept the beast at bay until a green flash flew past them. Severus Snape was not an emotional man, he willingly admitted to using the killing curse within his life. He refused to show students his dark mark or speak of blood but within those moments of seeing his student fighting a Troll and winning, if only slightly, it warmed his heart and scared him in places of his mind long locked away. The beast hit the ground with a thud as Vince and Greg rushed towards Ron and Harry, hauling them onto their shoulders and quickly making their way towards the healing ward. Hermione let out a sigh as she sank to the ground, she was surprised when instead of Draco hugging her, she saw the raven hair of her teacher. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, the lot of you" Hermione smiled into his shoulder before locking eyes with a smirking Draco and whispering, "Slytherin will be the hero's from now Professor"

Slytherin was not a house of heroes. Teachers were convinced the children had been the ones to let the beast in and that Potter and Weasley had tried to save their classmates and that their magic had stopped the beast. It made Hermione's blood boil as she was given detention, they all made their way after dinner to the home of the groundskeeper only to be told they would hunting a unicorn killer. Hermione let out a humorless laugh, "You are missing one too many brain cells to be in charge of children, come Draco, Uncle Lucius will be horrified to hear we were expected to be subjected to this abuse" They left the half-giant stuttering as they made their way back to the castle, once inside their common room Pansy and Daphne helped Hermione write a formal letter as the boys blew off steam dueling. She had to admit she liked watching Draco fight, she often saw older boys wander around the woods with rippling muscles from working with wood. She could see Draco getting to be the same by dueling, and the idea intrigued her. Marcus ushered them off to bed soon after, reminding each to keep their heads down till Christmas.

They did just that, they ignored Snape and Quirrell having a heated fight in the hallway after dinner, they ignored the way Harry stared at her like she was the embodiment of sin. They ignored everything but their classes and study group, and of course Quittage to which was mandatory for first years to attend and cheer on their team. Finally, Christmas break came, Hermione sighed with relief as Draco helped her take her trunk off the train. On the platform of 9 and ¾ stood Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, Hermione was surprised not to see her friends parents but got her curiosity answered by her aunt. "We are housing you all at Malfoy manor this winter as we plan to have several parties while you are home" They all nodded, happy as to not have to part from the bonds they had formed. Hermione didn't even cringe as Draco took her belongings and helped her into floo, it seemed second nature now to let him dote on her. It earned them smiles from the adults once they were at the manor.

Malfoy Manor reminded her of Cinderella's castle, several stories high with large gothic windows stretching past her line of sight. Draco lightly chuckled as he guided her inside, "Welcome home my dear" Glee filled her as an elf showed her to her room, happily she noted that her room was connected to Draco's and all that was keeping them from sleeping in the same space was a single wooden door with no lock. She wondered why this was as the other children were housed with their parents in suits with locks and charms to keep the children away from each other during the night. Her need to know slowly died as she fell onto her bed, it was as soft as fresh snow and clouds, she melted as she snuggled into the silk fabric. Hermione barely heard the knock on the door or the soft laugh of her Aunt.

Narcissa smiled as she waved her wand lifting Hermione into more of a sitting position, "Flower, we have a special dinner planned for you, I thought you would enjoy some better clothes than what the demand at that school" Yawning Hermione nodded as she stood and hugged her aunt, "Thank you, I'll be down for dinner once I'm dressed" Narcissa couldn't help but internally sigh with happiness, this girl looked so much like her sister when those dreaded glamours were removed. After a light kiss to the black curls of her family she turned and left her nieces room, making her way back towards the loud dining room and the party. She wondered if they were doing the right thing. Bella would never forgive her if their plan went wrong, Narcissa only hoped that her husband was right.

Within moments the door opened shining light onto the long black curls that cascaded down her green silk-clad shoulders. Hermione felt at home in this dress, it hugged her just enough to show the figure she was slowly growing into while still looking like the princess she was always told she was. As the guests began to notice the new witch in the room they bowed low and smiled sweetly before seating themselves. She paused, unsure if she should bow back but when she saw them bowing at no one else she simply nodded her head before letting Draco pull out her chair. Lucius sat to her left with Draco to her right, to her shock she found she was the head of the table, her uncle seemed to note her surprise and snapped his fingers. An elf lightly set ice cream sundaes in front of each child, "Before I promised a talk over sweets, while it won't be endless I can't break my promise to you dear"

Hermione eyed the ice cream before turning towards her uncle, "Get on with it, something important is happening here and I'm missing parts of it" This caused several of the men in the room to lightly laugh before Lucius smiled at her, it reminded her of a snake before its prey, all too soon that smiled turned as he snapped his fingers once more. "So clever, yes you are missing a piece" Hermione felt her heart sank as Lucius handed her a small vase, the name Kyko was engraved with care, "Were unsure how it happened, she was found just outside our wards. We checked and it was not our magic that caused her harm, she was left there, we knew you would want her ashes. I'm very sorry dear" Hermione held back tears as she nodded, looking towards an elf that was standing by the door. "What's your name?" The creature jumped slightly at being addressed, "Mipsy your highness" Hermione smiled softly as stood and walked towards the elf, "Mipsy, could you please take this to my room on the 3rd floor? Thank you" Mipsy nodded before popping away, Hermione wiped a stray tear before sitting back down and composing herself.

"That wasn't the only thing, go on" Deep down she felt uneasy speaking to her uncle in such a way but with the way she was being treated she got the feeling she held more power than any other person in this room. Lucius smirked before pulling a small black box from his robes, "Hermione dear, you are very aware that your mother is Bellatrix Black, but has anyone ever spoke of your father?" To this Hermione laughed, a cold empty laugh. "Yeah, Kyko said she needed to find him and that she would be back to me when she did" The smugness left his face as he opened the box, "Well, she did not die in vain, this was found on her..it's your father's locket..there is much to explain but I think this is a good starting point. He would want you to have it" Hermione eyes the necklace, annoyance grew as she released this was a half-truth. But having some faith in her family she nodded and let him place the locket around her neck. A wave of calmness washed over her and everything seemed to be tinted silver as the adults began chatting about the issues regarding school and the children ate their treats, then a rather filling dinner.

Draco only paid half attention to his food, the other half was focused on Hermione. While his father refused to give away what was supposed to happen with the promised day of sweets, Draco could put enough together to realize he and Theo were right about his sweets father. The way she had become sedated after the locket was put on her made him uncomfortable, it reminded him of the Imperius curse. Once dinner was finished and the children were sent to bed he continued to keep an eye on her, she sat in her bed for several hours before sleep claimed her, staring in the locket like it was a book filled her family's history. With sleep demanding him as well he made his from his hiding spot and back towards his own bed. The idea of slipping into hers had crossed his mind but a mad Hermione was not something he could handle first thing in the morning.

Hermione had known he was there, standing in the doorway hidden by shadows as she looked at the pictures of her parents. Bellatrix was everything everyone had told her, it shocked her how much she looked like her mother, the same hair, eyes, and nose. But she also looked like the man in the picture, her father, he was a tall man with the same black hair as his wife. His eyes were green where theirs were blue, but she had his smile. When sleep came it was filled with odd dreams that didn't feel like dreams.

She sat in a library which seemed to go on forever, large statuses of snakes decked each wall and bookshelf. All of which were filled to the point of bursting with books so dark it scared Hermione in the best ways. Curled up in one of the many plush leather love seats she read more books than she had ever before. It felt like hours had passed before she reached for another book but was stopped when a boy no older than she grabbed her hand. Hermione narrowed her eyes before using her other hand to reach for her wand, which was gone, her temper began to flare as she went to smack the child away. "What are you doing in my head?" The boy asked as if he sounded sane, it made Hermione stop, inside his head, perhaps this was a bad case of legilimency. "My name is Hermione, dreadfully sorry I didn't mean to invade, you have quite the library. I have no idea how I got here but I will gladly go if you wish" The boy released her hand before neatly putting the book she was grabbing back in its place. "Thank you, I made this from all the knowledge I gained so I could recall every dark spell at a moments notice. You do not have to leave you are much nicer than the last person to stumble in here"

Hermione made her way back to her seat, content to talk this...boy... "Who was here last?" Her question made the boy eye's gleam red, "Some idiot by the name of Quirrell, the stupid man tried to fill my heads with lies" He sneered at the memory before sitting next to her, she pondered pressing the issue, it was her dream after all. "What lies did he tell you?" He snarled before picking up one of her already read books and haphazardly flipping through its pages, "He told me that I had died before achieving my life goals, that I had spawned an offspring with a hag half my age and that all my friends were dead.."

Hermione felt for the boy, "I know Quirrell, his one of my teachers at Hogwarts, who are your friends? I haven't heard of any student dying at the school moaning Myrtle" The boy grinned, "Myrtle is dead? So I opened the chamber?!" Hermione let her head flop to the side, "What was your name again?" The sneer that etched his face made her quince and retreat back in her seat. "Thomas Marvolo Riddle, Heir to the Gaunt and Salazar lines" Hermione's blood went cold as she remember the name, she pinched herself several times trying to wake, when consciousness did not come she stood walked toward the bookshelves, "You're Lord Voldemort" She knew it was a statement not a question but she still couldn't look the boy in the eyes. Voldemort was dead or at least missing, he was definitely not her age. Pain overwhelmed her as she reached for a random book, the last thing she saw was a snake-like smile and green eyes that reminded her of her locket.


End file.
